Past decade has witnessed various advancements in the field of customer service and support (CSS) for retaining and extending customer relationships once a product or service is sold. One of the various components of the CSS corresponds to customer care helpdesks whereby customer care helpdesk agents interact with the customers to address their queries, requests, and complaints related to the products and/or services, over various communication channels, such as phone, chats, social networks, and emails.
In certain scenarios, for a support session in which a customer care agent is conversing with a customer, a hand-off (i.e., a change of customer care agent) may happen for various reasons. Examples of such reasons may include, the customer care agent handling the support session unable to provide a satisfactory customer experience by not providing a proper solution, a supervisor of the customer care agent wanting to take-over the conversation, the customer asking for a different customer care agent whom he/she may have already interacted with, and/or the like.
In an exemplary hand-off situation, a chat between a first customer care agent and a customer may get disconnected abruptly, and a second customer care agent may reconnect to serve the customer. In one case, the second customer care agent may have to read the previous transcript of the conversation between the first customer care agent and the customer, before reconnecting with the customer. This may lead to a substantial waiting time for the customer. In another case, the customer may have to brief the conversation, which happened between the customer and the first customer care agent, to the second customer care agent. Again, such briefing may consume substantial time of the customer. Thus, a simplified and efficient summarization approach may be desirable for overcoming such problems faced by the customer and customer care agents, thereby eventually providing better customer experience.
Further, limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.